50 Shades of Starkid
by MagentaCarther
Summary: When Brian and Meredith confess their love for each other the final performance night night of Starship, they begin having a secret relationship unbeknownst to Team Starkid. WARNING: This story has swearing, graphic situations, and sexual content... For Mature Starkids Only! :)
1. Chapter 1: Intergalactic Romance

"Okay, I was going to try to do this covert, but what the hell, you think I need this crew… WRONG! You're working for me, Mega-Girl, whether you like it, or not. 'Cause you see, all I have to do is remove that Inhibitor Chip, and then you can say goodbye to all those behavioral programs that are making you think you've got a little crush!"

Brian grabbed Meredith's arm, surprisingly gently, and spun her towards the bright auditorium lights. Even though Brain's character was yelling at her and forcefully holding on to her arm, all Meredith could think was 'Never let me go!'

Meredith loved Brian. She had since the very first "Starship" rehearsal. She loved the way Brain's warm hand grasped her arm during their scene together. She loved how she blushed when he talked. And she just loved how sexy Brian was playing an evil character. Meredith always looked forward to rehearsing their scene together, and would often purposely mess up just to feel Brian's warm touch again.

The lights went out for the curtain call signaling the end of the final show. Meredith bolted through the wings and past all the puppets and platforms being removed from stage, and ran for the most secretive place backstage, the prop loft. She sat hidden behind bins of old props and costumes from A Very Potter Musical, buried her face in her arms, and wept. 5 minutes after Meredith found sanctuary in the prop loft, there was a knock at the door.

"G-Go away," Meredith stuttered thru sobs.

The doors creaked open and Brian's head peaked in to see a swollen faced and red-eyed Meredith sitting in the corner.

"Mere, what's wrong…? You're missing the cast party" Brain said coming into the room and sitting in front of Meredith. "Are you okay?" His soothing voice was full of concern and confusion.

Brian locked his eyes on Meredith, longing to know what was troubling her, but Meredith couldn't look at him… It would have driven her crazy.

"Brian, I-I… I can't do this!"

Meredith flung her arms around Brian's neck and wept on his chest as he fell back into a reclined position against the wall. Brain caressed Meredith in a warm embrace as she laid her head down on his shoulder. They laid there together for what seemed like hours, and that's the way Meredith wanted it. She wanted to stay warm and safe in Brian's arms forever. Brian placed his head on top of Meredith's and cuddled her, wrapping his arms around her.

Meredith felt a warm droplet fall on her mascara-stained cheek. She looked up to see the drop came from Brian, who was still holding her, with tears rolling down his face.

"Brian, wha-what's the matter?" asked Meredith as she rose off of Brian's tear-soaked shirt.

Brian brought himself up to a sitting position and took Meredith's face in his hands, brushing away the mascara streaks with his thumbs. They were eye to eye; so close their noses almost touched.

"I'm in love with you Mere!"

Meredith's eyes went wide. She didn't even have time to react before Brian pulled in her face for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, their mouth's moved in patterns neither of them where familiar with, but it was amazingly exotic and enjoyable. Strangely, Meredith didn't push Brian away, but pulled him in closer to her. This was what she had wanted since the first day they met. One of Brian's hands moved from Meredith's face to the back of her sleek, brown, curls. Meredith flung her arms around Brian's shoulders and ran her fingers through his luscious, wavy hair. They kissed and kissed, not giving any regard that they were in the prop loft or that the cast was having a party in the lobby.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making Meredith jump.

"Hey Brian, you in here?"

It was Joey, who had broken away from the party to come looking for Brian.

"Yeah Joey, I'm in here. Hang on"

Brian stood up and leaned down to where Meredith was sitting on the floor in awe.

"To be continued…" He whispered seductively in Meredith's ear, giving her goose bumps.

He opened the door where Joey was leaning up against the wall waiting.

"Sorry Joey, I was helping Mere get out of her costume," said Brian as he looked back at Meredith and winked.


	2. Chapter 2: A Budding Relationship

About 5 months had passed since "Starship", and Meredith and Brian had an even more intimate relationship than either of them could have imagined. They and the rest of Team Starkid were on their very first National Concert Tour called the SPACETour, which gave Brian and Meredith plenty of alone time since they were assigned the same tour bus.

The anatomy of the tour bus was simple. There was the driver and passenger seat area, the "Den" where there were T.V.s, a Wii, and other entertainment, the sleeping pod compartment where all the Starkid's slept in their individual pods, and the back room, which had couches and chairs and more T.V.s.

On the night of the third sold out performance, Meredith was feeing worn down. Instead of joining the rest of Team Starkid in the 2nd tour bus for a late night party, she went to her bus and decided to take a well-deserved nap. She just wasn't one for parties. A couple hours after Meredith fell asleep, she received a text from Brian that woke her up from her long, dreamless rest. Had everybody gotten back from the party yet? Meredith quietly listened for noises and heard light snoring down the hall. Meredith took a peek at her portable alarm clock to see what time it was; 12:57A.M.

Meredith turned her phone on to read the text from Brian.

'Hey, you still up? I'm in the back room!'

Smiling, Meredith rolled out of her pod, careful not to wake anyone up. She slowly opened the door that separated the pods and the back living area. Closing it softly, she turned around and found Brian lying on the couch, playing on his phone. He looked up and smiled the cutest smile Meredith had ever seen. She ran and jumped into his lap, immediately putting her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms ran up and down across her back and waist, pressing his lips to hers. They broke away to look at each other, but that just made them want to kiss even more. Meredith took his face in both of her hands while he hugged her tighter and closer to him. He would softly pull her hair, which drove her crazy. After about five minutes of this, they stopped again. Their eyes were locked into each other's, unable to look away.

"I'm so glad we're finally together, Mere," Brian started.

"You don't even understand how happy I am right now," she sighed, kissing his forehead.

She flipped over so where they were both lying upright on top of each other. Brian folded his arms around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. When Meredith would shiver, Brian would hug her tighter in hopes to make her feel warmer. Sometimes she would pretend to be cold so he would do that. They were so close that even their breathing was in sync.

After a while of just lying alone together, Brian had to ask something. He sat upright and had Meredith sit in his lap as he cradled her.

"Mere, we are dating correct?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, of course we are silly, that's why we're back here," she said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well, I've just been wondering… are we going to let the fans know that we're dating?" he asked dryly.

"We can't tell the fans yet, we haven't even told them," she told him, gesturing to the pods.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a problem," he mumbled. After a few moments of silence, he asked softly, "Do you even want to tell the fans?"

"I don't know. I feel like they have the right to know, but it's not really any of their business."

"And if we did tell them, how would we do it?" he questioned. "Like, would we put a video out or something?"

Just the idea of how ridiculously awkward that video would be made her laugh. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, hoping it wouldn't wake anyone up. But then thinking on it, how would they announce it? They lay back down on the couch together as she thought.

"I guess when we're ready, we can start acting like a couple and let the fans think what they want to think," Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that," he agreed. "Well, we've got a big day tomorrow. We should go ahead and get some sleep."

She groaned. "Can't we just sleep together tonight?" she whined, snuggling closer to him.

Chuckling, he said, "We'd never go to sleep if we did." He kissed her head. "And we can't let the others find us here."

They both stood up and hugged each other tightly. "Let's tell everyone after the last show," she whispered in his ear. He nodded in silence. They kissed goodnight, then Meredith tip-toed back into her bed. She happily fell asleep, feeling so lucky that Brian was all hers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Alleyway

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT AT ALL THE WAY ANY OF THE STARKIDS WOULD ACT… THIS IS JUST A STORY! **

On the night of the last show in New York, Team Starkid decided to head over to the Grand Central Oyster Bar, near the House of Blues where they had performed, to have an End of Tour celebration. Everyone was having a great time drinking, partying, and dancing; Meredith and Brian especially.

"Hey Joey, come over here," said Lauren lying on here back on the table sprinkling salt on her flat stomach.

Taking the tequila shot in his hand, Joey walked over to Lauren and dove down to lick the salt and take the shot, but completely missed her stomach and went straight for her mouth, kissing her full on the lips and making her laugh. Everyone joined in, laughing so hard the fell out of their seats.

"Awww, how romantic," Jamie said as Joey and Lauren continued to drunkenly kiss.

Dylan suggested a game of Beer Pong. Everyone decided play except for Meredith, Brian, and Joe, who all sat out because they each had drunken enough for one night. Brian went to the bathroom to freshen up after the last Beer Shot was made, leaving Meredith behind with Joe.

"Hey Mere, can we go outside and talk for a minute…?" Joe asked Meredith, somewhat slurring his words.

"Um, sure Joe," said Meredith as they both got up and headed for the back exit door.

The back door lead out to a small alley littered with newspapers and trash bags.

"So ummm, what did you need to talk about, Joe?" Meredith asked feeling a little uncomfortable being alone with him in an alleyway.

Suddenly, without warning, Joe gripped Meredith's arms and pulled her into a bear hug, crushing her beneath his strong arms.

"I want you, Meredith," he whispered in her ear as she struggled against his tight grip. "If you scream, you gonna get hurt."

Meredith nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks. She shut her eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream. Her head began pounding like thunder. The moment she felt her arms being released she sprang from Joe's bone crunching grasp, she let out the most bloodcurdling scream that she could manage with the worst headache she'd ever had. The sound filled the tiny alley impressively, filling the entire space with the sound of Meredith's fear. Immediately, he clapped his hand over her mouth and slammed her body up against the brick wall of the alley, creating a large gash in her forehead.

"I told you not to scream," Joe growled, gripping her hands above her head again and leaning against her, his body pinning hers completely to the wall. She shut her eyes, unsure of what to do. She couldn't move or scream, and even if she could, she wasn't sure what she could do with such a severe headache. She could barely see straight.

Suddenly, she felt his lips at the base of her throat kissing her, tongue trailing lazily up her neck, until his lips came to rest at her ear.

"You're mine," he growled again, hot breath washing over her ear. Meredith shivered. "You're mine, and nobody else's. Do you understand that?"

Meredith nodded again, drops of blood from her forehead rolled down her bruised cheek. Anything to get away. Anything to get away. Please, just let me go. Just let me go, please. She felt Joe's fingers scrambling at the buttons on her shirt, and panic spiked. On instinct, she squealed against his hand, trying desperately to free herself.

'Help me. Oh god, help me, help me please!'

His fingers had found the first button and ripped it off when suddenly, his weight was gone, and her hands and mouth were free. Her eyes popped open, and what she saw made her scream.

Brian had Joe pinned up against the opposite wall of the alley, a fire blazing in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"You Bastard, how dare you put your hands on her like that" Brian roared, pulling Joe forward and slamming him back against the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He reached a hand back and slammed a fist into Joe's face. Over and over again, he punched.

Meredith fell to the ground, head spinning, blood still gushing from the cut on her forehead. She felt weak. Spots appeared in front of her eyes as her head rolled. The constant sound of repeated bone crunching punches was becoming unbearable; Brian would surely kill Joe if he kept going. Other voices were filling the alleyway; Joey, Jamie, Lauren, and Dylan were all running toward a very bloody Joe attempting to hold him down, while Brian fled to the side of the nearly unconscious Meredith.

"Oh my God Meredith, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Mere!"

Tears were streaming down his sallow, thin cheeks and his jaw was bleeding. Brian took Meredith's head and embraced it gently in his arms. Meredith wasn't opening her eyes, but she was breathing.

"Mere, please don't do this to me. Please. You can't leave me. I love you, Mere. I love you so much. Please say something Meredith."

Mustering up enough strength, Meredith opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to look directly into the sorrowful eyes of the man that she loved.

"I love you too, Brian" she whimpered pitifully.

Brian hugged her as he held her there in his lap, and kissed her over and over again, hoping to keep her awake and conscious.

"Stop," she groaned, "please make it stop… my head hurts so much it feels like it's splitting open"

She felt Brian's warm hand on her, pressing against the gash and two fingers at her neck.

"Someone call 911!" Jamie's voice screamed from above her.

Using the last ounce of energy she had, Meredith took one of her bloody hands and reached up to caress Brains face.

"Brian," Meredith said weakly looking up at him with loving eyes.

And then all was black.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep_

The sound of the Heart Rate Monitor was sending everyone on the edge; what if it stopped?

Brian gripped the arm of his seat as he gazed at Meredith's bruised face; Joey was sitting in another chair across the room with Lauren snuggled in his lap asleep; Dylan rested his body against the wall of the hospital room; Jamie sat on the edge of Meredith's hospital bed holding her bruised hand.

The sound of the door opening made everyone jump, even Lauren was stirred a little from her rest. Brian immediately jumped up from his chair and rushed over to the doctor entering the room.

"Doc, is she gonna be alright? Please tell me she'll be okay!" Brian was on the verge of breaking down.

"She'll be fine. I'm just here to check her vitals again." The doctor said giving Brian a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Suddenly, there was a loud gasp in the room.

"Oh my god, Meredith" Jamie shrieked as Brian looked over his shoulder to see an open-eyed and confused looking Meredith staring at everyone in her room.

Brian rushed over to Meredith's bed as Jamie got up and moved so he could sit closer to her. He gripped her hand warmly, eagerly wanting to soak up the chocolate color of her eyes as if he would never see them again.

"Hey Mere, how are you doing, sweetie?" He asked, rubbing her hands with his thumbs.

"Brian! M-my head really hurts," she said stuttering her words a little.

"I know baby, I know. We'll get you some more pain medicine," he said with a soothing voice as he leaned over to kiss her gently on her aching head.

The doctor walked over to a half asleep Meredith and injected a needle of some clear fluid into her IV tube. Meredith's grip on Brian's hand loosened.

"What are you doing to her?" Brian asked accusingly.

"Don't worry, it's just pain medication. She'll be out in about two minutes so you might want to start clearing out soon" the Doctor said as he started heading out the door, "Oh, and one more thing, she has to have someone stay overnight with her; just for tonight," the Doctor added as he paused at the door.

Everyone immediately looked at Brian.

Brian faced the Doctor, still holding Meredith's hand, "I'll stay with her tonight" he said looking back at Meredith.

"Alright, remember two minutes…" the doctor added as he left the room.

"Ah Meredith, I was so worried that you… well, that you wouldn't wake up! You're gonna be alright, honey," said Jamie as she hugged Meredith from the side of her bed.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Dylan said as he went over and kissed Meredith on the cheek as he hugged her.

"Mere, I would totally come over there and give you a hug if it wasn't for Lauren, but I'm so glad you're awake," Joey said trying to pry the half asleep Lauren off his lap.

"How long have I been out?" muttered Meredith looking around the room.

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for 6 days…" said Jamie quietly, rubbing Meredith's shoulder.

"Your parents have been visiting you as much as they could, and today it was our turn to visit," said Joey from his chair.

"How bad am I?" Meredith asked flinching at the IV needle.

"They've had you under strict conditions these past few days… you've got large bruises on you wrist from where Joe grabbed…" Brian winced at saying Joe's name, "and you had a big gash on your head that was stitched up," he said slowly.

Meredith's heart monitor speed up a little.

"Stiches!"

Meredith's began to hyperventilate. She gripped Brian's hand tighter.

"Mere, calm down. They've already taken the stiches out. Now there's just a little scratch that should heal up before you get out of here… see, look!" Brian pulled out his iPhone to show Meredith.

Meredith loosened her grip.

The pain medicine was starting to take its toll; Meredith's vision was becoming blurry, the room started spinning slowly.

She knew she only had a few second before she would pass out. She gripped Brian's hand tighter than ever.

"Brian, I think I'm about to pass out. Please don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone," Tears were forming in Meredith's eyes.

"Don't worry, Mere," Brian said leaning in close to her, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm gonna stay right here with you," he promised caressing her face with his familiar warm hands.

He pulled her in for a kiss, completely oblivious to the fact that he room was full of Starkid members. Time stood still as their lips moved together sweetly, making Meredith forget about the pain; nothing mattered anymore, not the numb pain jabbing at her forehead, not her heart rate, or even the Starkids corralled in her room. Brian was Meredith's and Meredith was Brian's. The last thing Meredith felt before passing out was Brian's soft lips. As the kiss ended and Meredith passed out, a silence filled the room. Their secret that they had been keeping since "Starship" was out. Nobody said anything, but each gave Meredith another hug and waved goodbye to Brian as they filed out of the room.

For the next few days in the hospital, Brian stayed with Meredith, who continually had gotten much better; her stich mark had healed up and the bruises on her wrist and face had almost completely disappeared. On the ninth day of her stay in the hospital, Meredith's doctor decided that she was alright to go home as long as she had someone to drive her.

"I'll take her home, Doc," Brian said jumping at the chance to be alone with Meredith even more.

As they left the hospital and began driving home, Meredith broke the silence.

"So, does everybody know now?" she asked shyly, as if another member from Starkid was in the car with them.

"Yeah," said Brian quietly, "But it's a good thing. No more secrets. We can be upfront about it now. Speaking of that, I have a welcome home present for you, Mere," said Brian with a little mischievous smile.

He continued driving into downtown Chicago, refusing to tell Meredith where they were going, until he reached close to the Chicago Harbor. Brian parked in front of a large, glass building with the words 'Sheraton Hotel' in large emerald lights at the top of the building. Meredith's face fell.

"Oh Brian, no! I can't. It's so expensive; you really don't have to do this," Meredith felt like the excited balloon expanding up in her stomach had just been punctured, "Besides, I don't even have anything suitable to wear. This is a really fancy place, Bri, and I look awful at the moment."

Turning off the car, Brian unbuckled himself and turned towards Meredith, "First of all, you look beautiful no matter what! And second of all…" he added reaching behind to grab a large bag the back seat, "you do have clothes!"

Brian handed Meredith the bag and she began looking through it. Inside was a bright orange, flowing evening dress, with a pair of high heels, bathrobe, and other various clothes and toiletries.

"Jamie chose the dress. I told her it had to be orange, since I know that's your favorite color," said Brian as Meredith took out the dress and looked at it in awe, "Lauren helped me pack all your other clothes."

"Brian, it's beautiful! Thank you so much," Meredith said leaning in to give Brian a hug.

"No problem! Tonight is all about you," he said grabbing her hand, "So, are you ready to have the best night of your life?"

"Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Trust Me?

_**WARNING**__**: This is a **__**VERY**__** Mature Chapter… also, this is a story and none of the Starkids would ever do anything like this in real life!**_

Meredith and Brian entered the lobby of the Sheraton. As Brian went to check in, Meredith's eyes roamed around the enormous room; it had a giant diamond chandelier hanging towards the entrance, wooden, shinning floors, mahogany furniture sets, and a large open area that could have been used for a party or a dance floor.

"We're all checked in, Mere," Brian said coming up behind Meredith, interrupting her thoughts on the room.

"Oh, cool! So… now what? Do we go to our rooms and get unpacked, or go swimming…?" Meredith asked turning to face him.

"Whatever you want to do," said Brian grabbing Meredith's hands and swinging them back and forth.

"Well, let's go to rooms first and get settled, then we can go to the boardwalk," said Meredith leading Brian by the hands to the elevators.

"Uh, yeah okay," said Brian hesitantly, "But you should know that we have to share a room, I could afford to get two rooms. Is that okay, or do you need a room to yourself?"

Meredith looked at him surprised, "Yeah Brian, that's fine. I mean, we are dating after all!"

Meredith was overcome by sheer joy; Brian cared about their relationship and its boundaries. He cared about how she felt and her comfort zone, and Meredith loved him so much for it. They continued into the elevator and up to the 4th floor of the hotel, searching for their room.

"123… 124… 125… here it is, Room 126!" Brian remarked as he slid their room key through the card machine and opened the door.

There room was simple but elegant, with one queen sized bed, a flat screen T.V., a giant dresser, a full bathroom, a balcony view window, and a pull out couch. The bed was made and a minty chocolate was placed on the fluffy, white, goose pillow. Brian set him and Meredith's bags down by the side of the bed.

"So, you'll sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Brian remarked looking for consent in Meredith's eyes.

"No, we can both sleep in the bed," Meredith said looking down at it, "There's plenty of room… and besides, I get cold at night," she giggled as Brian began to laugh.

"Alright, I'll be happy to warm you up, but only if you're okay with it!"

Brian and Meredith laughed together while they unpacked. Meredith found a polka dotted orange and pink bikini in her bag and decided to go in the bathroom to freshen up and get changed. 10 minutes later, Meredith came out of the bathroom in her swimsuit to find Brian sitting on the couch watching T.V. already in his swim trunks and a shirt. When Brian looked away from the T.V. and saw Meredith in her swim suit, he smiled.

"Wow, Lauren was right… that swim suit does look great on you," he remarked, getting up from the couch and wrapping his arms around Meredith's waist, "You look beautiful!"

Meredith blushed, laying her head against his strong chest, "Thanks Brian! Are you ready to go, we gotta hit the pier before it becomes too crowded!"

"Hold on," Brian said still holding her waist and pulling her close to his warm body, "I just want to stay like this for a minute!"

He held her there in his arms, breathing in the sweet smell of her coconut scented hair.

"I love you!"

Meredith was surprised; she had heard Brian say it before, but never with so much passion and truth in it.

Meredith looked into his deep grey-blue eyes.

"I love you too, Brian; always and forever!"

They headed down to the Chicago Harbor. They splashed in the water for hours on end. Brian would pick Meredith up and toss her in the water, and Meredith would jump on Brian's back and surprise him. They walked along the harbor and looked at all of the boats docked along it. Brian bought Meredith cookies & cream ice cream and split it with her. To end the magical evening, they lay down on the sandy harbor together and kissed as the sun set.

They walked back to the hotel together.

When they got back to their hotel room Brian told Meredith she could have the shower first.

"Oh no, it's okay Brian you go first. You let me get changed first before we left!" Meredith said taking of her sandals.

"You sure, Mere?" Brain said as Meredith nodded to him.

10 minutes later Brian walked out of the bathroom with sopping wet hair and a towel around his waist.

Meredith laughed as Brian shook the water out of his hair on to her like a dog.

"Alright, your turn Mere. Don't be too long!" He said as he grabbed her chin gently and kissed her lips.

Meredith grabbed her pajamas and some new underwear and went into the bathroom.

30 minutes later Meredith walked out of the bathroom in her short pajama bottoms, oversized shirt, and completely dry hair.

Meredith saw on the bed there were red rose petals, and all over the nightstand were candles and flowers. It looked like a scene from a movie. Brian stood next to the bed fully dressed, hair dried and approached Meredith when she came from the bathroom.

"Oh my God, Brian what is all this? What did you do?" Meredith said as she looked around the room in awe.

Brian held Meredith's waist and looked at her longingly

"I wanted everything to be perfect. I was hoping that tonight will be the night!"

Meredith's eyes widened… She knew what was happening.

"Brian I-," Meredith began but was cut off by Brian who grabbed her face and began kissing her.

Meredith didn't fight him, she wanted him!

Meredith kissed back, gripping Brian's hair and pulling him in for more. They worked their way to the bed where Brian pulled of his button up shirt and tossed it aside still kissing Meredith. Brian kissed Meredith's neck as he laid her on her back on the bed. He worked his way on top of Meredith as one hand held her neck and the other began trailing down towards her legs.

"I love you so much Meredith," said Brian as he looked her in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you to Brian!"

They continued to kiss as Brian's free hand worked her short pajama pants off her legs.

"Do you trust me?" asked Brian before moving any further.

"Yes," Meredith replied.

Brian slid his hand into her underwear and began feeling around. Meredith breast began heaving from Brian and she pulled him in for a kiss.

Brian slowly slipped a finger inside of her. As his skin brushed against her, Meredith felt a shiver run through her body. She had never felt a sensation like this; she began to feel very warm. Sliding a second finger in, Brian gently, and carefully began to move them back and forth, still kissing Meredith. Meredith's breathing became more rapid and she seemed to be getting used to the feeling.

Brian unzipped his pants and put a condom on.

"Meredith, are you ready?" He asked seriously.

"Of course I am," said Meredith kissing his cheek.

Brian began slowly working his way into Meredith. Meredith whimpered and recoiled as he pushed all the way in.

"Am I hurting you?" Brian asked in concern.

Meredith shook her head, "No, no, I just… I've never felt this before. It feels good!"

Brian smiled and began thrusting slowly, caressing the small of Meredith's back. Meredith gripped Brain's back and moaned out of pleasure. It felt amazing, yet there was a type of pain that came from the feeling, but it was over powered. Meredith was becoming so hot that she removed her oversized shirt to reveal her bare breast. Brian began thrusting faster as his lips moved from Meredith's mouth to her chest. One of Brian's hands cupped Meredith's breast as the other slid up and down her back.

"You look so beautiful," Brian whispered into Meredith's ear, driving her crazy.

Meredith wanted him more than ever. She could feel Brian moving inside of her, like he was a part of her. As she cried out with pleasure, the tension continued to build. Her cries were like a drug to Brian, and he wanted more.

Soon, Meredith could feel an overpowering surge run all throughout her body. Brian must have felt it to because both of them began breathing heavily and both their bodies began clenching up. Meredith let out a cry as Brian pulled out of her. They laid there together panting.

"Are you alright Mere?" Brian asked looking at her.

"That was amazing! Thank you for being my first," said Meredith snuggling closer to him, "Told you I would need someone to warm me up."

They both laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms!

3


	6. Chapter 6: Heading Home

**So I was planning on ending the story at that last chapter, but a friend of mine convinced me to keep writing it, so here is the next chapter of "50 Shades of Starkid"! Comment and tell me what you think should happen next! ENJOY! :D**

The sun shined through the hotel window, waking Meredith. Brian's arms were still wrapped around her stomach; his head nuzzled snuggly on her shoulder as he softly snored. Meredith looked over to the clock on her hotel night stand; 7:33 a.m.

I can sleep for a little longer, Meredith told herself as she did her best to snuggle back into Brian's warm embrace.

Brian must have felt Meredith stirring and his eyes sleepily fluttered open.

"Morning," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

Meredith slowly flipped over in his arms and nuzzled her head close to his strong chest, "Good morning!"

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked wrapping his arms around Meredith's warm back.

"Sore…,"

"Oh," the answer took him by surprise, "I'm sorry sweetie!"

"No, it's okay. It's the good kind of sore, like when you just finished working out and your body is aching but you feel really good for doing it! That kind."

Brian laughed at Meredith's explanation, "Okay. Just as long as you're not hurt."

Meredith nodded no, "Do you want me to call room service and order us some breakfast?"

"No, I'll take care of it," Brian said, kissing her nose and scooting out of bed.

Brian walked over to the phone and ordered them some breakfast, then went back to lay with Meredith. 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Brian got up to answer it as a man in a white chef suit rolled in their breakfast.

"Just set it out in the hall when you're done," the man smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Bon Appétit," Brian said unveiling the different breakfast foods, from muffins and waffles, to eggs and bacon.

"So when are we heading out?" asked Meredith as she dribbled maple syrup on her waffles.

"Well, I thought we should get ourselves cleaned up first, pack, and then leave," Brian said forking up some eggs.

"Sounds good to me, I've been wanting to take a shower."

They finished their food and Brian rolled the cart out into the hotel hallway. Meredith went into the bathroom with her toiletries and a towel. As soon as Brian heard the shower water running, Brian reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey man, its Brian…. Yes, we're heading back to Starkid Manor today… Listen to me; I need your guy's help…!"

Meredith stepped out of the steaming shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the sink where she brushed her teeth, combed out her wet hair, and dried it. She walked out of the bathroom to see Brian sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his pajamas, talking on the phone.

"Alright, thanks man. I got to go. We'll see you later today," Brian said as he ended the call.

"Who was that?" Meredith asked as she walked over to the suitcase on the couch and picked out an outfit for the day.

"Huh, oh it was just Dylan. He can't wait to see us!"

"Awww that's sweet of him," Meredith said as she slipped out of her towel and began getting dressed. Usually, she would have gone into the bathroom to change, but she felt so safe and comfortable with Brian that she didn't need to. Apparently, Brian felt the same way because he also walked over to the suit case and picked out some pant and a t-shirt and began undressing. Meredith tried not to look directly at him, but she couldn't help but sneak a peek as he took off his shirt revealing his muscles. He wasn't as muscular as some of the other Starkids, but that was okay, because she didn't really like a lot of muscle; Brian had just the right amount, especially in his arms and chest. She turned away blushing as Brian looked at her.

"Hey Brian, can you help me with hooking up my bra?" Meredith could have done it herself but she wanted to feel Brian's touch.

"Sure Mere," Brian said as he walked over to her.

Meredith swept her chocolate colored hair over one shoulder as Brian latched the bra together. He paused, admiring her beautiful body. He learned down and began gently kissing her neck, his hand stoking her arm. Meredith sighed, she loved Brian kissing her. Brian's kiss moved up from her neck to her ear.

"Oh my god, Brian," Meredith shuddered as he playfully nibbled at her ear.

"Mere, your ears are so sensitive," Brian said moving back to her neck.

Meredith turned into his arms as his lips explored her neck. She gripped his wavy hair passionately. After a few seconds, he discovered a spot on Meredith's neck that was more than just sensitive.

"Brian," Meredith moaned when she felt his lips brush against it. Brian gave a sly grin.

Meredith's lips met with Brian's as a fiery lust washed over them both. They pulled each other close as they kissed.

"We should probably finish getting dressed," Meredith murmured against Brian's lips.

"Probably," Brian chuckled back, placing a final kiss on her sensitive neck and turning to get his shirt on.

Once they were both dressed and packed, they headed out of their hotel room and down to the fancy lobby were they checked out. They waited outside of their hotel for a taxi. When one finally showed up, they both got in and Brian told the driver to head to Starkid Manor in downtown Chicago. 20 minutes later they were standing in front of their home; a giant apartment complex that all belonged to the Starkids.

Brian got out his keys and unlocked the door.

"We're home," He called out as he and Meredith walked into Starkid Manor.


	7. Chapter 7: Starkid Manor

They were bombarded with hugs; first it was Denise that came and hugged Meredith then kissed Brian on the cheek, followed by Julia, Jamie, Dylan, Nick, Matt, Clark, to their surprise, Joey, and finally Lauren, who had a half-eaten frozen pizza in her hand.

"Oh my god you guys," Meredith cried in surprise, hugging each and every one of them.

"Joey? What are you doing here, man?" Brian said as he approached Joey, embracing him in a bone-crunching hug.

"Well, I heard you and Meredith were heading back down here and so I hoped on plane to come and make sure both of you were alright. Darren's really sorry that he couldn't make it, but his schedule is just swapped with GLEE."

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you made it," Brian chuckled.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Lauren asked through a mouth full, "We made a pizza just before you guys got here!"

"No thanks, Lolo. We had a big breakfast," Meredith laughed, hugging her small friend again.

"Alright guys, let's give them some air," Julia said breaking off from the group hug; she was always the one to keep all of them in order, "Do you guys want to go and unpack?"

"Sure," Brian said as he gripped the suitcase, quickly pecked Meredith on the lips, and headed down the hallway to the boy's rooms, followed by Dylan, Joey, Matt, Nick, and Clark.

Meredith stood in the hallway, surrounded by the Starkid Girls, all giggling at her and Brian's little kiss.

"Come on, Juliet," Denise teased as she grabbed her friend's hands and led her down another hallway, the girls trailing behind them, "Let's go unpack! You have to tell us absolutely everything!"

"So Brian… how's Meredith?"

Brian was immediately shaken from the daze of putting away his clothes.

"Wait, what?" He asked nervously.

"You know, how is she?" Dylan asked innocently, "I was just wondering how she's been feeling since she got out of the hospital."

"Oh… Oh, yeah. Um, she's fine. Actually, she's great. We had a good time together."

"I'm sure you did," Joey laughed, "So did you?"

"Did I what?" Brian asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Have sex with her?" Joey asked eager to know.

"What?"

Brian's eyes went wide. They knew.

"I-uh…."

"Oh my god, you did," Nick explained, jumping up on Brian's bed.

"Yes, okay! Yes, me and Meredith had sex," Brian confessed.

"Way to go, Bri," Dylan said getting up from the bed opposite of Brian and patting his back proudly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Clark said comfortingly, "We're so happy for you and Meredith."

"Yeah man, and anyways, we kinda figured it would happen sooner or later," Matt said leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked, looking up.

"Come on, Brian. Even before you guys were dating, we could all tell that you two were in love," Joey joked.

"Well… We-uh, were kind of dating before the hospital," Brian confessed, bowing his head.

"Wait, when exactly did you start dating Meredith?" Dylan asked confused.

"Since the last performance of Starship…."

"Soooo?" Denise asked eagerly, staring at Meredith as she unpacked her suitcase.

"So what?" Meredith laughed.

"Oh come on, Mere! How was your little vacation with Brian?" She asked jumping up and down on the bed with excitement.

"Yeah, what was that little kiss at the door? Are you two going public now?" Lauren asked sitting on her bed.

"Well, why shouldn't we? I mean all of you know that we're dating so…,"

"That's right, Mere. You and Brian have every right to show affection to each other. Personally, I think it's adorable and I am so jealous of you," Jaime smiled as she helped put away Meredith's clothes.

"Anyways, so how was your trip with him?" Julia asked.

"It was amazing! Pretty much the best day of my life so far! He was so sweet and we did so many things together!"

"Like…?"

"Well, we went down to Chicago Harbor and hung out on the beach, he bought some ice scream that we shared, we kissed a little, he rented us a really fancy hotel room…."

"Wait, WHAT?" Lauren said dropping the frozen pizza on her lap, "He rented A ROOM for you two to sleep in TOGETHER! What else happened with you two while you shared a room?"

"Um, well, we had a nice dinner, we freshened up after the beach, and uh…," Meredith hesitated nervously and swallowed, "I may have slept with him!"

The room fell completely silent; the girls all stared at Meredith.

"Y-you had sex with Brian?" Denise choked out in shock.

Meredith began to tremble, "Y-yes."

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful," Denise said sitting on Meredith's bed and hugging her warmly, "I'm so happy for both of you!"

Jaime nervously grabbed Meredith's trembling hand, "Mere, were you still…?"

Meredith nodded pitifully

"Oh honey, d-did it hurt?"

Meredith shook her head no, "Not really. I mean, I was sore this morning but other than that it was… amazing."

Meredith smiled at the thought of her and Brian at the hotel, warm in each other's embrace.

"Please tell me you used protection," Lauren cut in, "I don't want to be Aunty Lolo anytime soon!"

"Yes Lauren, we used protection," Meredith answered, "He was so sweet and gentle and he kept asking me if I was okay."

"So it was good for you?" Denise asked looking Meredith in the eyes.

"It was perfect!"


End file.
